thewalkingdeadfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Alcaldar/The Walking Dead: Rep.Dom, Cap 18 Part 2: El inicio de la guerra
Despues de mucho tiempo trabajando con mi cofrade Nicolas Glielmi, ya esta terminado la parte 2, espero que les guste y si no les gusto, ya que Con Nicolás Glielmi como su nuevo aliado, son 4 bélicos contra lo que podría ser su final pero no temen a morir y Alfredo quiere asegurarse que todos vuelvan a la estación aunque eso cueste su vida, el camino a Samana no será nada sencillo y la guerra que tienen no solo ocurrirá cuando lleguen a la guarida del Innombrable. Esta es una noche muy oscura, estamos frente a una horda de caminantes y nuestras opciones son pocas, no creo que atravesar la horda sea una buena idea ya que es una gran barrera de muertos vivientes, estamos fuera de los vehículos con nuestras armas en mano y Dave parado sobre el APC recargando la M249 - hay que arroyarlos para llegar rápido a Samana - no es buena idea Glielmi, hay una gran barrera de muertos, atravesarlos solo hará que nos maten - en ese caso Dave, solo nos queda una opción - ya sé lo que piensas, solo somos 4 contra mas de 50 Alfredo - tenemos que hacerlo o no llegaremos - Nicolás, ¿puedes con solo una mano? - no has visto a cuantos he matado con esta mano Van - en ese caso, hagámoslo Dave estará disparando mientras nosotros estaremos matándolos de cerca, nada que perder, nada que temer, estamos caminando hacia la horda, Glielmi empuña su puñal, Van empuña en la diestra su Causa Hemorragias y a la siniestra la Desert Eagle de John y yo estoy con mi machete a la derecha y mi Beretta 92 a la izquierda, finalmente empezó la acción cuando Nicolás mato a uno con su puñal, nuestro plan es matarlos a todos sin tener que adentrarnos para no morir - ¡¡¡que no los agarren muchachos!!! - ¡¡¡ retrocedan!!! - ¡¡¡¡ son demasiados Alfredo, retrocedan!!! Al escuchar a Van, supe que no fue tan buena idea acercarnos a la horda, son más de los que podemos matar sin que nos agarren - ¡¡¡ Nicolás, Van, manténganlos a raya!!! - ¡¡¡eso tratamos Alfredo!!! - ¡¡¡dispara Dave!!! -¡¡¡ ya casi, resistan!!! - ¡¡¡ya lo escucharon, resistan!!! Nos están suprimiendo, esta horda realmente es grande y aun Dave no termina de recargar, al clavar mi machete en la cabeza de un caminante, al desencajar el machete, uno de ellos se me abalanzo y cuando parecía que me mordería, Nicolás me salvo matándolo y tuvo que arrastrarme para alejarnos de la horda, nos miramos con absoluta seriedad y nuevamente iremos a matarlos pero esta vez Dave empezó a disparar y con el entrenamiento que recibió, no desperdiciara una bala, después de recargar mi Beretta 92, decidí usar mi viaje amiga, la BREN - ¡¡¡ Van y Nicolás, los estaremos apoyando desde aquí!!! - ¡¡¡mas vale que no me pegues un tiro Alfredo!!! - ¡¡¡no te lo aseguro Nicolás!!! - ¡¡¡jodete!!! Van tiene sus protectores así que no teme que lo muerdan en los brazos, debo asegurarme que no muerdan a Nicolás ya que le falta una mano y un ojo, aunque se nota que es un guerrero, es el mas vulnerable de nosotros - ¡¡¡Nicolás, yo te resguardo!!! - ¡¡¡no requiero que me cuiden Van!!! - ¡¡¡no fue una petición Gliemi!!! El pálido ahora me está resguardando de los caminantes, solo porque me falte una mano y un ojo, no significa que no pueda solo pero la supervivencia es en conjunto, le dije que ambos nos cuidaremos las espaldas y nos pusimos de acuerdo en eso - Dave, tenemos que alejarnos - no Alfredo, hay que seguir disparando desde donde estamos, nosotros estamos apoyándolos desde aquí - bien, mas vale que no desperdiciemos balas - mas vale Esta horda es gran, muy grande, no creo que se le pueda llamar horda, hay que llamar a esto un ejército de muertos con el único propósito de devorarnos, tenemos que alejarnos más de ellos, están demasiado cerca de nosotros y de los vehículos - ¡¡¡Nicolás, Van, están demasiado cerca de nosotros, tenemos que alejarnos!!! Ellos subieron al Challenger, yo me subía al APC, y Dave seguía disparando sobre el bólido mientras que varios caminantes se estaban subiendo al Challenger así que Nicolás les estaba disparando con la Desert Eagle a la vez que dábamos retroceso, unos 3 caminantes se habían subido al Challenger, estaban golpeando el vidrio hasta que Dave los mato, estos muertos se acercan con una rapidez que ha hecho que este disparándoles con la MK14 EBR, eran tantos que Dave tuvo que entrar al APC, terminamos rodeados por los muertos así que se me ocurrió la mejor estupidez de mi vida , mire a Gliemi diciéndole “te reto, quien mate mas” y el simplemente acepto el desafío diciendo, “pues sal!”, al escuchar sus palabras, me subí al APC disparando con mi Mateba y la Beretta 92 mientras que Nicolás dispara con la Desert Eagle - del hombre asustado por las premoniciones al hombre que sobrevivió por esas premoniciones, he llegado lejos En una noche oscura, Estoy disparando y pateando muertos como si fuera una película de horror o uno de los escritos de Lovecraft, no puedo subestimar a Nicolás ya que ha sobrevivido en la condición que esta así que cualquiera puede ganar, ya he gastado la 6 balas de la Mateba y solo me queda mi Beretta 92, si volcán los vehículos, estaremos jodidos así que tengo que alejarlos y solo hay una manera de hacerlo - ¡¡¡I’m on the highway to hell, on the highway to hell!!! Al terminar de recargar, Guarde mi Mateba y al recargar mi Beretta 92, salte decapitando 5 caminantes, al caer empecé abrirme paso para alejarlos mientras los mataba uno por uno, Nicolás me está llevando ventaja pero no importa, la competencia aun no acaba hasta que hayamos acabado con ellos, Nicolás destrozo sus cabezas a la vez que clavaba su puñal en uno por detrás, no tengo que llevar la cuenta ya que Nicolás lo hace, aparte de ser un pirata, es matemático, estamos manchados de sangre, cubiertos de sudor y nada de lagrimas, que buena canción para este momento - ¡¡¡Van, Dave, conduzcan y aléjense lo mas posible de la horda!!! Dicho esto, después de agradecerle por salvarme, vi que Nicolás estaba matando con su navaja, está armado hasta los dientes, vi que uno de los ultimados lo tumbo y tratando de quitárselo de encima, encaje el machete en la parte frontal de su cabeza y tomando su puñal, le quiñe un ojo ya que estamos a mano, patee a uno en el pecho y corte su cabeza a la mitad, después de esta masacre, solo quedaba uno, Nicolás y yo nos miramos, tomando mi Mateba para asegurar mi victoria, el se abalanzo, hizo que el tiro saliera desviado y Van lo había decapitado con su Causa Hemorragias antes de que pudiéramos matarlo -Te deje ganar Glielmi. -Ni si quiera sabes cuantos mate. -Yo mate 14 -Yo 16. Y Van uno. Te gane. -Van mato a uno, no vale, Te deje ganar pirata. -Como digas pata de palo… como digas. En plena noche oscura la calma en la estación desapareció en cuestión de segundos con este tiroteo, son hombres del Innombrable, puedo decir que no es una sorpresa verlos ya que sabía que esto no acabaría con la destrucción del hospital, después de recargar mi Desert Eagle continua disparando a los 15 bastardos que trataban de matarnos, Julián tenía problemas atrás y nos estaban sometiendo hasta el punto que Julián tuvo que entregar su M16, su pistola Browning Hi-Power, arroje mi pistola y levante mis manos mientras me apuntaban una Mossberg 308, nos obligaron a ir adelante, nos arrodillaron a todos y empezaron hablar sobre el Innombrable - Escuchen porque solo lo dirá una vez, no queremos hacerles daño pero tenemos que ya que somos mercenarios enviados por el Innombrable - ¿Qué pago puede ofrecerles él?, el dinero no les sirve de nada -Tú no sabes todo lo que nos puede dar el Innombrable… en primer lugar nos perdona la vida, eso es lo que importa. A ver… veamos, por quien empezaremos El hombre caminaba mientras nos observaba a todos detenidamente hasta que se detuvo frente a Mercer y con el cañón de su arma le levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos - tú serás el primero Dos hombres lo agarrón y Mercer empezó a forcejear para liberarse pero le fue inútil, lo golpearon con la culata de una Glock 17 en el rostro y fue arrojado a una camioneta al estilo de los años 80 - Rodríguez, ¿nos ocupamos nosotros? - del nerd me encargo yo El hombre puso su cañón en medio del pecho y Mercer tenía una mirada indiferente, al parecer no siente miedo alguno - si vas a dispararme idiota, que sea en la cabeza, no quiero volver como un caminante - ya que insistes Al escuchar sus palabras, supimos que no tiene miedo alguno a morir, somos sus amigos pero no somos nada mas significante que eso para él, sabe que todos moriremos así que lo toma de esa manera, si nos está ocurriendo esto, puedo suponer que Alfredo y los demás murieron en el camino o cuando llegaron a donde el Innombrable pero estos hombres no saben que no todos están aquí, solo espero que se haya ido - Hazlo rápido que con solo verte me provocas Cáncer Ahora toma su muerte de manera cómica, esta algo desquiciado el doctor, justo cuando le iban a disparar, Rodríguez fue asesinado de un tiro en la cabeza, no debiste haber hecho eso, vete cuanto antes, corre y no mires atrás Gabriela, por favor -¡¡¡Carasaf, busca al hijo de puta y mátalo!!! - ¡¡¡si señor!!! Mientras esto acontece, John y Jimmy han despertado y están pendientes de lo que ocurre en la estación - tenemos que ayudarlos -estoy de acuerdo matador pero mírate, estas muy.... - al diablo con las heridas, no morirse sin luchar - en ese caso toma mis Desert Eagle, yo te cubro...a la cuenta de tres Cuando pronuncia el 1 empezamos a dispararles mientras que Leonardo arremetía contra uno de los mercenarios y no dudo en abrir fuego cuando tomo la UZI del mercenario que ataco, le grite a Iván que fuera por su esposa y corrió tras el hombre que iba a matar a Gabriela, rápidamente todos pudieron liberarse y el tiroteo inicio pero Jimmy me grito acerca de los caminantes que se acercan, no puede empeorar más de lo que esta, los mercenarios se resguardaron detrás de sus vehículos pero no puedo decir lo mismo de nosotros, no todos estamos protegidos de las balas, el matador y yo estamos descubiertos y los disparos no solo están dirigidos a ellos, Jimmy le disparaba los bastardos mientras que yo me encargo de los caminantes que se acercan - Smith, voy a ayudar a Jimmy - está bien, me asegurare que no te peguen un tiro - ve con John y ayúdalo Deimos salió de la estación portando una ACR y empezó a ayudar al matador, Smith se puso junto a mí con su M16, Carlos y Kary están resguardados en la estación nos están apoyando, Samantha, Hannah, Mercer y el tocayo de Alfredo estaban escondidos detrás de una carcasa mientras que Heredia trataba de hacer que Adonis reaccionara, con solo ver su rostro supe que estaba traumado y que esta será una noche que nadie olvidara. Hemos llegado a Samana y estamos ante la morada del Innombrable, el lugar es extenso, bien resguardado hombres armados vigilando en cada parte, 4 torres de vigilancia reforzados para resistir una balacera y con luces que iluminan todo el lugar, es una fortaleza que parece imposible penetrar pero eso no nos importa, estamos aquí sin temor alguno, la cólera invade al pálido al igual que a mí y no tenemos miedo a los enemigos que enfrentaremos - bien, bien, si muy bien. Glielmi, es tu última oportunidad de marcharte - es tu última oportunidad de confiar en un Argentino - no lo tomare - pues yo tampoco la mía - entonces.... comencemos Categoría:Entradas